The time of our lives
by Zanessalover576
Summary: Sequel to "Start of Our Lives". Troy and Gabriella continue to raise their daughter, Stephanie with surprises along the way
1. Chapter 1

The sound of an alarm clock woke Zac Efron in the early morning. He stretched his body out and turned to the figure laying beside him.

"Morning, babe" Zac said said.

"Mmmm morning" Vanessa said sleepily.

Zac kissed her forehead and got out of bed. He walked to his daughter's room and opened the door. Stephanie Efron laid in her bed asleep. Her brown curls that she inherited from her mother cascaded down her chest. The fourteen year old girl had a slight smile on her face. Zac loved his daughter more than anything in the world. He went over to the bed and shook his daughter lightly.

"Steph, come on time to get up" Zac told his daughter.

"Five more minutes, dad" Stephanie told her father sleepily.

"Come on, you got to get ready for school" Zac said as he saw Stephanie's eyes open.

"Okay, I'm up" Stephanie said as she walked to the bathroom to get ready.

Stephanie looked at herself in the mirror. She brushed her teeth and put on light makeup. Stephanie walked out of the bathroom and got dressed. Ten minutes later, she walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. Vanessa was eating an apple when Stephanie walked in.

"Steph, you have about ten minutes until we have to leave, so hurry up" Vanessa told her daughter.

"Okay" Stephanie said.

A couple minutes later, Stephanie and Vanessa were in the car driving to East High (do not own). Vanessa pulled up to the driveway and Stephanie got out. Stephanie walked to her locker to empty and collect her books when her boyfriend, Ben surprised her.

"Hey!" Stephanie said kissing him.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" Ben asked as they entwined their fingers and walked to a bench.

"Sure, what's up?" Stephanie asked.

"I think we should break up" Ben said solemnly.

"What? But, everything is fine. Ben, I love you" Stephanie said.

"I think it's for the best. We both have been on separate pages and I think it's just time we meet other people" Ben said.

"We could have tried to sort through everything. We could have made it work, I love you" Stephanie said.

"I'm sorry, Steph" Ben said as he walked away.

Stephanie was numb. She couldn't feel her heart beating through her body and her mind was racing. Stephanie knew she was young and to have feelings that strong for someone was crazy at the age of fourteen but they were real. She went through her classes emotionless and when the bell rang that signaled the end of the day she couldn't have been happier. Stephanie walked to her mother's car and got in.

"How was your day?" Vanessa asked.

"Ben dumped me" Stephanie said tearing up for the first time that day.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. Did he say why?" Vanessa asked.

"He said we were on different pages in our relationship and it was for the best that we break up. I haven't been in this much pain before, it's awful mom" Stephanie said as they walked into the house.

Vanessa engulfed her daughter in a hug. She kissed her head and let her daughter take her emotions out. Zac came into the room and saw this and was confused.

"What happened?" Zac asked concerned.

"Ben dumped me, dad" Stephanie said crying.

"Oh, baby" Zac said hugging her close.

"I love him, but I guess it wasn't good enough" Stephanie said.

"Boys always want more than they have, Stephanie. They want you for a while but then dump the girl and break their heart. It's not right but it's what it is. I love you" Zac told his daughter.

"I love you too, daddy" Stephanie said holding onto her father tighter.

"How about you go take a bath and get ready for bed. You need to relax a little bit, okay?" Vanessa said.

"Okay" Stephanie said walking to her room.

Vanessa went over to her husband who looked like he was deep in thought.

"Zac? What are you thinking about?" Vanessa asked.

"Thinking about my hurting little girl" Zac said looking at Vanessa.

"She just needs time, babe" Vanessa said.

Vanessa kissed Zac and left the room. She walked past Stephanie's room and saw her in a ball on her bed. Vanessa walked into the room and smoothed the hair out of her daughter's face.

"I love you, Steph" Vanessa said as she kissed her head.

Vanessa walked out of the room and saw Zac reading a new script that he had received. Vanessa walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his head softly.

"Steph asleep?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, she's asleep. I know what she's going through. A guy that I used to date told me I wasn't good enough then I beat myself up because of it. She just needs some time to think and process stuff" Vanessa said.

"Your an amazing mother, Van. I love you" Zac said.

"Your an amazing father, Zac. I love you too" Vanessa said.

Zac kissed Vanessa's lips softly. Vanessa kissed back passionately and pulled herself onto Zac's lap. Zac stood up with Vanessa in his arms and went into their bedroom and shut the door. The next morning, Vanessa and Zac were in the kitchen talking about Zac's new movie, when Stephanie walked in.

"Hey Steph, how are you doing, honey?" Vanessa asked.

"Fine" Stephanie said shortly.

Zac and Vanessa knew it was going to take some time for their daughter to get back to her normal self but Stephanie was glad that they were not pushing her to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple weeks later, Zac unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen. He had been filming his new movie. Zac walked into the kitchen and saw Vanessa washing a dish in the sink. He went and snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her head. Vanessa turned around and kissed his mouth.

"Hi" Zac said.

"Hi" Vanessa said.

"Where's Steph?" Zac asked.

"She's in her room, doing homework" Vanessa said.

"Is she going to go out with us tonight?" Zac asked.

"I asked her and she said that she wants to stay in tonight" Vanessa said.

"Oh okay. Well, I'm going to go say hello to her and I will be back" Zac said.

Zac walked to Stephanie's bedroom and knocked on the door. He heard Stephanie say come in so he walked in. Stephanie looked at her father and smiled.

"Hey, how's it going?" Zac asked.

"Fine. Just doing homework and stuff. What's up?" Stephanie asked.

"I heard you didn't want to go out tonight. Come on, Steph, tell me what's going on" Zac urged.

"Nothing is going on. I don't feel like going out tonight okay?" Stephanie said.

"Why? I want a reason" Zac told this daughter.

"I am followed by paparazzi. I'm on the front page of magazines when I don't want to be. I can't live a normal life" Stephanie said.

"Steph, I know it's hard sweetie. When it first happened, your mom and I didn't have alone time at all. We were followed and on the front page of tabloids also, but you can't let it get you down" Zac said.

"You weren't fourteen when it happened. You were out of high school. You didn't have people asking about your famous parents and life" Stephanie said.

"Honey, we have to just let all this stuff do what it needs to do. It comes with the territory" Zac said.

"Whatever" Stephanie said.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Zac asked.

"Yes, dad. I'm sure" Stephanie said.

Zac kissed her head and left the room. He went downstairs and was met by Vanessa. He kissed her lips passionately. They pulled back and Vanessa smiled.

"Is she sticking with her plan?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, but that means we can have more fun" Zac said smiling mischievous.

"Okay, but let's wait until we get home baby" Vanessa said

Vanessa and Zac left the house. They got back and saw that Stephanie was asleep. Both of them kissed her head and quietly went into their bedroom and shut the door. Zac kissed Vanessa passionately. Vanessa wrapped her legs around his waist and started to take Zac's shirt off without breaking the kiss. Zac, then took Vanessa's shirt off and gasped.

"Your beautiful, baby" Zac said breathlessly.

They continued to take each others clothes off and fell onto the bed.

"I love you" Vanessa said.

"I love you too, baby" Zac said.

They made love until the early morning. The sun shone through the curtains and woke Zac up the next morning. He looked at Vanessa and kissed her cheek. Vanessa opened her eyes slowly and smiled.

"I love you" Vanessa said.

"I love you too, babe. More than anything" Zac said kissing her lips.

"So we are having our family dinner tonight. We probably should get ready" Vanessa said.

"Yeah, I guess we should" Zac said getting out of bed.

"I'm going to take a shower" Vanessa said.

"Okay, babe" Zac said kissing her lips.

Vanessa shut the bathroom door and took a shower. She got out and did her hair and makeup lightly. Vanessa walked out of the bathroom to see her husband looking at her.

"What?" Vanessa asked smiling.

"Your cute" Zac said.

"Your cuter" Vanessa said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Zac kissed Vanessa's lips and pulled back. Vanessa moved the hair out of Zac's eyes and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to go read my script" Zac said taking his script and walking toward the living room.

A couple hours later, Vanessa and Zac left Stephanie with Ashley for the night. They were driving to the Efron's where they were going to have dinner with both their families. Zac parked the car and the couple rang the doorbell. Starla opened the door and smiled.

"Hi, come on in" Starla said smiling as she kissed both of them on the cheek.

"How are you, mom?" Zac asked.

"I'm doing okay. I've had things to keep me busy but other than that I'm okay. Did you see your brother?" Starla asked her eldest son.

"Where is Dylan?" Vanessa asked.

"Right here" Dylan said as he kissed Vanessa's cheek and gave his brother a hug.

"How are you, Dylan?" Vanessa asked.

"Great, I have a surprise for you but it can wait until dinner. I want to break it to the whole family" Dylan said.

"What trouble did you get into now?" Zac asked.

"No trouble at all. Just an announcement that I want to share with my family that's all" Dylan said.

Dylan walked away and Zac and Vanessa went farther into the house where they both spotted Vanessa's family talking with Zac's father.

"Nessa!" Stella said.

"Hey, Stella. How are you?" Vanessa asked her eighteen year old sister.

"Everything is good, high school is finally over" Stella said.

"Wait, what? Oh my god, I forgot about your graduation. Stella, I wanted to be there believe me. I had a lot of work. I'll make it up to you" Vanessa said feeling guilty.

"Van, you don't have to do anything. You were working and that's cool. I would want to film a movie than go to a high school graduation" Stella said.

"I love you, Stella" Vanessa said hugging her sister.

"I love you too, hey handsome" Stella said.

"Hey, Stella. How are you?" Zac asked.

"Pretty good, glad that my whole family is together today" Stella said.

"Yeah" Zac said.

The family gathered around the dining room table and were waiting for Dylan to make his announcement.

"Dylan, what was the big announcement?" Zac asked.

"Oh, I'm engaged" Dylan said nonchalantly.

"Really? You finally asked her? Good for you man" Zac said giving his brother a handshake.

"Yeah, I was really happy that Christine said yes. I love her so much, but I could never be like you and Vanessa" Dylan said joking.

"We love each other, Dylan. When you are married your emotions will change" Zac said.

The rest of the night the Hudgens-Efron family enjoyed each other's company.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Vanessa rolled over in bed and groaned. Zac turned over to face her and looked concerned.

"What's wrong, Van?" Zac asked.

"My stomach hurts" Vanessa said.

"How long has it been hurting?" Zac asked.

"About ten minutes" Vanessa said snuggling into Zac's embrace.

"Tell me if it gets worse, okay?" Zac said.

"Okay" Vanessa said.

A couple hours later, Stephanie and Vanessa were in the kitchen. Vanessa was still in pain but she was trying to avoid thinking about it. Both of them were cleaning the kitchen, when Vanessa doubled over in pain.

"Mom? Are you okay?Dad! Come Quick!" Stephanie said.

Zac ran into the kitchen and saw Vanessa on the floor gripping her stomach.

"Steph, help me get her to the car. We are taking her to the ER" Zac said.

Stephanie and Zac helped Vanessa out to the car and put her seat belt on. They got into the car and drove to the hospital. Zac parked the car and both Stephanie and Zac helped Vanessa out of the car. They walked into the hospital and had a nurse get Vanessa a wheelchair. Both of them walked to the hospital room and helped Vanessa lay down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Zac asked concerned.

"I'm scared" Vanessa said.

"I know, but let's just see what's wrong okay?" Zac said brushing the hair out of her face.

Vanessa nodded and held Zac's hand tightly. Stephanie sat in the corner of the hospital room and was scared to death. She didn't want anything to happen to her mother. The doctor came in and looked over Vanessa's chart.

"Hi Vanessa, I'm Dr. Hart. What seems to be the problem today?" Dr. Hart asked.

"I have been having really bad pain in my stomach and my right side" Vanessa said.

"Okay, let me just feel around" Dr. Hart said.

Dr. Hart lifted Vanessa's shirt and pressed her hands on Vanessa's stomach and side. Vanessa was in agonizing pain and holding onto Zac's hand for dear life.

"Vanessa, you have appendicitis" Dr. Hart said.

"Okay, when can it be removed?" Vanessa asked.

"We have to go into emergency surgery to remove it. I will send an anesthesiologist to prep you" Dr. Hart said.

Dr. Hart left and Vanessa looked at Zac.

"You okay?" Zac asked kissing her head.

"Just want it to be over" Vanessa said putting her hand on her stomach.

The anesthesiologist came in and talked about the surgery. He gave Vanessa a mask to put on and she fell asleep. The nurses rolled the bed into the operating room and the doors closed behind them. Zac went over to Stephanie.

"How are you holding up, honey?" Zac asked his daughter.

"I'm scared for her dad" Stephanie said.

"I know but she will be okay. I had an appendectomy and it scared your mom. I know what she's going through. She will be okay I promise" Zac said kissing her on the head.

An hour later, Dr. Hart came out of the operating room and both Zac and Stephanie looked at him.

"The surgery was successful. We removed the appendix when it was just about to burst. Vanessa is fine, she's sleeping right now. She may be a little sore for a couple days but other than that she will be fine" Dr. Hart said.

"Thanks" Zac said.

Stephanie and Zac walked into Vanessa's hospital room and saw her asleep. Zac went up to her and wiped a stray hair from her forehead and kissed her head. Vanessa slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Zac asked.

"Better but sore. Sorry if I scared you guys" Vanessa said softly.

"We are just happy that you are okay, mom" Stephanie said.

"Yeah, the doctor said you can come home today but you need to rest" Zac said.

"Oh okay. Can you help me up so I can get dressed?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, sweetie. Steph, you wanna wait outside?" Zac asked.

"Sure" Stephanie said walking out of the hospital room.

Zac helped Vanessa get dressed and let Stephanie back into the room.

"Do you want me to get a wheelchair, dad?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, thank you" Zac said.

Stephanie got a wheelchair and Vanessa sat down carefully in it. They wheeled her to the car and helped her get in. Zac drove home and helped Vanessa get into bed.

"Do you need anything?" Zac asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks baby" Vanessa said kissing him on the lips.

"I love you" Zac said.

"I love you too" Vanessa said.

"Get some sleep, Van. Your exhausted" Zac said kissing her head.

Vanessa closed her eyes and fell asleep. Zac left the room and called Dylan.

"Hello?" Dylan answered.

"Hey, it's me" Zac said.

"Hey, what's up?" Dylan asked.

"Vanessa just had an appendectomy" Zac said.

"Wow. Is she okay?" Dylan asked.

"She's resting but I have to keep a close eye on her. Do you think Stephanie could spend the night at your place tonight?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. Bring her over whenever you can or I could come and pick her up" Dylan said.

"Could you pick her up? I can't leave Vanessa here by herself" Zac said.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. Make sure she's ready" Dylan said.

"Thanks Dyl, I owe you" Zac said.

"It's my niece. You owe me nothing, just if it happens when Christine and I have kids then it will be the same thing" Dylan said.

"See you Dylan" Zac said hanging up the phone.

Zac walked to Stephanie's room and saw her on the computer.

"Uncle Dylan is coming over to take you home with him for the night. I am going to take care of your mom. Go get ready" Zac said.

"Okay" Stephanie said.

Zac went back into the bedroom to find Vanessa in a ball.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Zac asked.

"It hurts, Zac" Vanessa said.

"I know it does. Just relax" Zac said kissing her head.

The doorbell rang and Stephanie ran to the door. She opened it to find her Uncle Dylan standing there.

"Hey you!" Dylan said.

"Hey" Stephanie said.

"How's your mom doing?" Dylan asked.

"She's in a lot of pain but it will decrease over time the doctor said" Stephanie explained.

"Oh, that's not fun. Go tell your dad we are going to leave" Dylan said.

Stephanie went into the master bedroom and saw her Dad kissing her mom's cheek.

"I'm leaving, Uncle Dylan is here" Stephanie said.

"Okay, let me go say hello" Zac said.

Zac and Stephanie went into the family room and the two brothers shook hands.

"Thanks for doing this, Dylan. I really appreciate it" Zac said.

"No problem. Call me when you want her back okay?" Dylan said.

"I will" Zac said.

They left and Zac went to help Vanessa. The rest of the night was peaceful except for the occasional pain that Vanessa was having.


End file.
